Doragonzu No Noroi
by Mangorita
Summary: Doragonzu No Noroi  The Dragon's Curse  Sesshomaru has been engaged to a beautiful dog demon, but what happens if this demon looses her memory of her beloved Sesshomaru and everything else she cares about? What will Sesshomaru do to get her memory back?


_**Disclaimer- I do not own any InuYasha characters, I only own Hikari Mizuhana! ;)**_

_**I hope you enjoy this story! My Sissy and I worked on it for a while. **_

_**This is the prologue by the way! Lol.**_

_I had long silver hair that was usually in a ponytail with my bangs cascading down the side of my face, but currently my hair was down and moving softly in the breeze. My eyes were a bright green color. Like other dog demons, I had crimson markings on my cheeks and wrist, pointed ears, and I could transform into my true form whenever I pleased. Since I was in the Mizuhana clan, I had a Prussian blue diamond on my forehead. My kimono was mid-thigh length blue satin, with velvet soft white fur trim on the collar. The sleeves sweep down my arms and past my wrists in long drapes, which were lined with ornate designs of water lilies, and ocean waves. The colors were arctic blue near the edges, and mainly crystal blue, with pearl colored lining. My sash is pearl colored, with faint color splashes of indigo, violet, ice blue, and silver. _

_I had been walking for a while now. I wanted to clear my head before tomorrow. Tomorrow was my wedding day. I was getting married to a powerful demon, which I had only met on several occasions. Our fathers had agreed that it was time to unite our clans. My father had told me it was my duty to do this and I should be honored to marry such a great dog demon. I didn't mind that I was going to marry him. In fact, I was excited to finally get married. One part of me wanted nothing more than to get married. The other part wanted me to be free from all restraints and do whatever I pleased. I sighed. I didn't know much about him. The times we had met he never spoke. He would just look at me with his golden eyes as if he was trying to figure out if I was real or not. One of my chamber maids had said that he frightened all of the servants. He didn't frighten me at all. Why would I be frightened of him? I guess they didn't like it because he didn't talk and just only stared at them as if he was better than them. _

_I looked around. I had been so lost in my thoughts that I had wondered a little too far from the castle. I had no idea where I was. I was in an unfamiliar open field. It had dozens of colorful flowers everywhere. I saw some smoke in the distant, so there was a human village nearby. I thought about going to go ask them if they knew which way was my fiancée's castle. Then again, they might think I'm out to kill them, so it wasn't a very good idea. If I was back up North, I would always know where I was, but since we were in the West, I had no idea where I had wandered. This was all new territory to me. Maybe one day I would know my way around, but until that day came, I would be lost. Perhaps if I jumped up really high, I could see the castle. I crouched down low, and then jumped as high as I could. I looked all around while I was in the air. I was right above the human village. It was actually closer than I had realized. I looked some more, but there was no sign of the castle anywhere. As I floated down I noticed that there was a little cottage, just beyond the field. Maybe someone in there would know where it is. What if the humans didn't even realize that his castle was in this area? Then I would be wasting my time. There was no harm in asking though. My feet gently landed on the grass, and I started walking towards the cottage. _

_When I got closer, I realized that it was a sword smith's cottage. I could hear the loud clanking of metal on metal. When I got to the doorway, I pushed back the curtain and walked in. It looked like any other typical sword smith's forge. I saw the human; he was working on a katana. _

_When he turned around, his eyes grew wide. He gently placed the scolding hot raw katana blade into a vat of water, his intense crystal blue eyes never leaving me._

"_Can I help Miss?" he asked in a smooth, soft voice. He sounded oddly kind, considering I was a demon._

"_First of all, my name is Hikari Mizuhana." I said._

_He stood and bowed deeply, smiling as he straightened up, "Pleasure, Madam Mizuhana. How can I help you?"_

_I smiled at him. _

"_I was wondering if you could tell me if there are any demon castles in this area."_

_He thought about it for a moment before answering,_

"_I'm sorry, but I don't know of any around here." _

_I sighed. I guess I would have to wait for someone to come find me. I would get into so much trouble with my parents. I could hear them now, asking me why I ran away and other stupid things like that. I looked up at the sword smith._

"_Thank you, I must be going now." _

_I bowed to him, and he bowed back. I smiled at him one last time before I pulled back the curtains and left the forge. _

_I started walking back to the open field. I would wait for someone there; hopefully someone would find me soon so I wouldn't wait for a long time. _

_That human, he was strange. He didn't even look scared for a moment while I was in there. It was like he had no fear of demons. The way he held himself, was like he could take on anything and win. He was handsome for a human too. I should've asked him what his name was. _

_**RRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRR**__!_

_I looked up, and I gasped. There was a large dragon coming towards me. I wanted to run, but for some reason I couldn't. My legs wouldn't move, no matter how hard I tried. The dragon landed just a few yards away from me. It was large, its black scales glistening in the sun. It looked at me, and slowly licked its lips. _

"_You are a fine-looking she-demon." It said in a low voice._

_My eyes widened in terror. Was it going to eat me or what? _

"_You would make a fine maiden for my collection." It hissed seductively._

_I could feel my legs by now. I slowly bent them, waiting to jump and try to strike the dragon. Waiting till it blinked, I jumped. Moving so fast, I was like a blur. I round housed the dragon's head, hurling it backwards, although It didn't go that far. Even my demon strength and speed was no match for this great and mighty dragon. I watched as it lurched got upright and back onto its feet. It shook its head, before glaring with a snarl at me._

"_You foolish wrench!" It hissed savagely, baring its large ivory sabers._

_With a serpent like strike, it swung its claws at me. I tried to dodge it, but the curled talons still managed to drag across the bridge of my nose. I could feel the blood dripping down my face after I had fled his mighty swing, the wound burning like a brand. _

_Suddenly I heard something, and to my disbelief I saw the human start to run towards the dragon. He brandished an elegant sword high in his hands. I wondered what he would do with it; he was just a human after all. The dragon didn't notice him until the human was right beside him. He jumped into the air, his sword brought back over his shoulder in mid swing, and he lowered it onto the dragons flesh. Immediately the wind picked up and started to swirl around the two of them. I could barely make out the two of them, but it looked like the dragon was being sucked into the sword. With a bright blast of blue fire, and blinding light, the dragon was gone, the human laying in the grass panting. I stood up, and started to slowly walk towards him. _

_My body started to tingle, and I couldn't feel my legs. I fell to the ground, my eyes staring into the gleaming blade of the sword. Inside were the glowing eyes of the dragon, beaming with rage at me. Then all became dark as I slipped into slumber. Little did I realize my memories had been drained from me through the eyes of the dragon…? _

_Slowly I started remembering all of these things that I had long ago forgotten. It was just an image, and then it would disappear. The wind picked up more, and my hair was wiping all around my face. I was still looking at those glowing red eyes, but suddenly they vanished. _

_I blinked…It was like I had awakened from a dream. Sitting up, I looked around. I was in a flower covered field. The sky was clear, and the sun was shining. I could hear birds chirping in the distance, the wind crawling through the tall grass with a hush. I saw a body lying on the ground, and slowly stood up, and went over to it. It was a human…a male. He had short sapphire colored hair, bangs long and shading over his left eye. A scroll like scarf wrapped around his throat, and tangled around his body. Dark blue was the tunic that he wore, with matching, short puff pants. Legs wrapped and bound with cloth, his feet bearing sandals. He…was very handsome…his skin was like ivory, smooth, flawless. His eye lashes were long and perfectly fanned. His lips even, looked like strips of silk, pink ribbon. _

_I looked away from the human. I had so many questions, but no answers to them. Where was I? What was I doing here? Who am I? What am I? I was so upset, that I started running as far as I could from there. I didn't want to be there right now. The human would fine when he woke up, so there was no need for me to be there._

_No one noticed that there was someone in the shadows, watching this all take place. They looked at the human, who was lying on the ground knocked out. Anger boiled in them, spouting like the fire from the dragon's mouth. They vowed that the human and the thing inside it would die. Unfortunately, they couldn't kill him yet, they would have to go find Hikari first and make sure she was safe._


End file.
